


From the Deep

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 poc appreciation week, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 poc appreciation week.Day 1, favorite major character of color:Eddie Diazgifset + ficletIt’s in Eddie’s eyes that Buck first sees it, all the pain that his best friend has yet to open up about. The things that lie just beneath the surface, too painful to touch, too primal to heal.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	From the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for looking this ficlet over for me! xoxox
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/post/625261603734061056/show-me-a-hero-and-ill-write-you-a-tragedy).

  
  
  


It’s in Eddie’s eyes that Buck first sees it, all the pain that his best friend has yet to open up about. The things that lie just beneath the surface, too painful to touch, too primal to heal. Buck loves him. Probably did since the first time they met, when the wonders of Eddie unfolded before him one by one, from his good looks, through how amazing he is at the job they are both devoted to, the ease with which he forgave and embraced Buck to the depth of his love for Chris. They’re all an irreducible tapestry of allure. But the moments when Buck knows he’s truly in love are the quiet evenings when they sip beer and talk, when Eddie lets him in and shares small bits of his pain. One day, he’s going to entrust Buck with all of it. One day, when Eddie will look him in the eye and with this act of trust, will show him the full depths of his beauty. Then Buck will get to show him how wonderful he truly is by simply being there and loving all of him.


End file.
